


Otravovat nepřestanu, dokud něco nedostanu

by Rapidez



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Humor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rapidez/pseuds/Rapidez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CZ překlad. Draco Malfoy by jen rád nakoupil přísady do lektvaru. V cestě mu stojí třpytky a jedna umíněná slečna pokladní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otravovat nepřestanu, dokud něco nedostanu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Won't Go Until We Get Some](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/20151) by Marmalade Fever. 



** »»«« **

„Na výzdobu chodeb?“ zeptala se Hermiona, opatrně převzala Malfoyův nákup a začala ho balit.

„To sotva. Mám to do lektvaru,“ ušklíbnul se.

„Bětin odvar?“

„Tetin odvar.“

„Tak to budeš určitě chtít i modrou cesmínu, ne jen tu klasickou ostrolistou. A taky potřebuješ–“

„Jmelí, já vím,“ protočil Malfoy oči v sloup. Natáhnul ruku vzhůru a sebral trs jmelí, který se jim nestydatě pohupoval nad hlavami.

„Zaplať Pánbůh,“ zamumlala Hermiona, když cpala rostlinku do papírového sáčku. „Ještě něco? Došla nám mimořádná zásilka dračích pazourů v červené a zelené. Žádné kouzlo, způsobují to speciální magické varianty kmene mykózních–“

Malfoy svraštil obočí. „Jak to myslíš, zaplať pan Bů?“

Hermiona přenesla váhu na levý bok. „Jen jsem si toho s tím jmelím užila, to je všechno.“

Zasmál se. „Jo, jasně. Že zrovna u tebe by se někdo domáhal polibku.“

„No dovol? Domáhal by se a domáhali se.“

„Spíš odmítli zaplatit u pokladny ze strachu, abys po nich nechtěla dodržení té stupidní tradice. A teď mi to tam namakruj, buď té lásky.“

„A víš ty co? Ne. Nemusím ti _markovat_ vůbec nic. Mám právo tě odmítnout obsloužit. Ven. Nebude žádný Tetin odvar.“

„Cože?“

„Slyšel jsi mě.“

„Ale no tak, Grangerová. Znáš mě. Popichování, žertování. Svůj důvtip pouštím do světa v rouše sarkastickém, místy přehnaném. Tak kolik to dělá? Pět srpečků? Šest?“

„Ven.“

„Ne. Nikdo jiný neprodává cesmínu a jmelí neznehodnocené těmi šílenými třpytkami. Všichni je teď svazují třpytivými šviháckými stuhami – a jak je ti jistě známo, ty třpytky se dostanou všude. Oba dobře víme, že by mi to zničilo odvar. Galeon, Grangerová. Zaplatím ti celý galeon a nemusíš mi vracet žádné drobné.“

„Tvoje prachy a vysazení na třpytky je mi obojí úplně fuk.“

„Tak to chceš? To se ti mám jako omlouvat? Zatraceně, vždyť jsem toho zase tolik neřekl – znáš mě, ode _mne_ to bylo skoro zdvořilé! Co jsi čekala? Že se ti vrhnu k nohám a na kolenou budu prosit o polibek?“

Usmála se mile, ale zlověstně. „Nahlas. Ať tě slyší celý obchod, pokud možno.“

„Takže teď chceš, abych – abych se ti vemlouval?“ zajíknul se.

„Ne, ale špetka úcty by tě nezabila. A mimo to je ponížení sladká pomsta.“

„Ty jsi tak krutá, Grangerová!“

„Přirozeně. Tak jen do toho. Začíná se tady dělat fronta.“

„Vždyť já vím,“ zabrblal. „Dobře.“ O krok ustoupil, padl na koleno a sepjal ruce. „Prosím, Grangerová, ach prosím, prosím! Jeden polibek z tvých velkých – éé, krásných – rtů, zemřel bych touhou po tom krásném – ba přímo náramném pocitu! Nabídni byť i jen letmý dotek rtíků – ať už můžu odejít,“ dokončil dopáleně.

„Děkuji pane, ale nemám zájem. Pět srpečků, dva svrčky.“ Další sladký úsměv.

Zachmuřil se, mrsknul peníze na pult a vyrval jí z ruky svůj nákup. „Tady už v životě nic nakupovat nebudu.“

„Jo, jo, vím. DALŠÍ!“ Ani se nehnul. „Co zas? Snad jsi nezapomněl na esenci z chiméřice?“

„Jako vážně? Nemáš zájem? Opravdu? Grangerová, vždyť se ti naskytla šance mě pod záminkou políbit. Neříkej mi, že jsi o tom nikdy nefantazírovala, aspoň trošičku.“

„Chm, ne. Ty jo?“

„Ano.“

„Cože? A co mělo u všech všudy znamenat celé to _Kdo by tě asi tak mohl chtít líbat_?!“

„Urážky, duchaplnost, jízlivosti. Haló! To jsem já o kom se tady bavíme.“

„Tak ty vážně neodejdeš? Omlouvám se dámy a pánové, ale máme tu loudala, který odmítá opustit budovu.“

„Pusu, Grangerová. Hned,“ dupnul si.

„Vrrrr,“ soptila. Uši jí zrudly, když po něm chňapla a přitáhla si jeho tvář blíž.

„No to je dost,“ řekl muž ve předu fronty ženě, která stála za ním, když sledovali pokladní a nadutého blonďáka.

„To bych řekla,“ souhlasila žena. „Tyhle předvánoční tlačenice jsou už i tak dost zlé.“

„Neměli bychom jim říct, že mají špatnou rostlinu?“

„A trčet tady dalších deset minut, než si to vymění? Neřekla bych.“

** »»konec«« **


End file.
